That Sinking Feeling
by Melon Dollar Baby
Summary: Jackie returns from Chicago with some shocking news. How will the gang - especially Steven - react?
1. Chapter 1

**So for backgrounds sake, season 8 did not happen (thank god) but Jackie and Hyde did split up, just like season 7, but instead of returning to point place, Jackie went to Chicago but Steven did not get married because we all deserve better than that**

Jackie Burkhart sat in her car, hands gripped onto the steering wheel, breathing deeply. When she left Point Place six months ago, she did not expect to be back. Especially not like...this. The thought filled her with dread. After what happened, she had no clue what everyone would think of her. Steven was probably still furious with her. Her cheeks got hot and her eyes threatened to water. Furiously, she tried to wipe the tears away, but gave up and rested her head on the steering wheel and sobbed.

"Kitty?" Red Forman shouted to his wife from the living room window, "There's a girl crying in our driveway."

Mrs Forman ran into the room and joined her husband at the window. They watched the display for a moment until Kitty realised just who their guest was.

"Oh my god! That's Jackie!"

"Who?"

"You know! Eric's friend! The one who isn't Donna," she frowned, running to the door.

"Oh, yeah. The one I actually didn't hate."

Kitty ran to Jackie's car and knocked on the window. Jackie turned and gasped at the sight of Kitty Forman gasping at her tears. She opened the door and stepped out.

"Jackie? What's wrong? You're crying!"

"In our driveway," Red added from the doorway.

"Oh, hey, Mrs Forman. Sorry I just got upset for a second there."

"In the middle of our driveway," he repeated, until his wife turned and gave him an angry look. Red went back inside as Jackie and Kitty made their way into the house.

"It's been nearly seven months! How was Chicago?"

"Chicago was...okay," Jackie lied, "I just got a little homesick and decided to come back. Is Eric and everyone in?"

"They went to The Hub. But why are you home?" Kitty asked, relentless, "And why were you so upset?"

Jackie looked down at the ground. Kitty turned to her husband.

"Red, could you please get us two coffees?" She asked, sweetly. Luckily, Mr Forman realised some 'women talk' was probably about to take place and had been edging towards the kitchen door anyway.

"Make mine a decaf!" Jackie yelled after him.

"Are you nervous to see Steven? Is that it? Because let me tell you, after that whole marriage row you two had, he's been like a different boy!" Kitty exclaimed, "Sat in the basement, moody, shouting at Fez."

Jackie frowned in confusion.

"That just sounds like regular Steven to me."

Kitty paused and then shook her head.

"He's really missed you, Jackie. I think he'd love to see you."

Jackie sighed and pulled her coat round her tighter. She wished being nervous to see Steven was the only reason why she was here. The worst that could happen then was he rejected her. However, the scenario she was in now, everyone could reject her. Her family, her friends...everyone. Truth be told, Chicago had been horrible. Point Place had been like a shining light in her future, not the bleak past she'd expected it to become. She'd been so excited to return, just not like this.

"Jackie, I know when something's wrong. A problem shared is a problem halved," Kitty smiled. Jackie smiled back and prepared to tell her everything.

"Would you guys knock it off?" Hyde shouted at his friends as they walked back from The Hub, "I'm not calling her."

"But she was so pretty!" Fez exclaimed, "If you do not do it with her, I will!"

Hyde began walking faster, trying to get away from his friends. It would have worked if it was only Eric behind him, however Kelso caught up with him easily enough.

"Look, man, this is the first girl that's liked you since you broke up with Jackie. I know better than anyone how hard it is to get over her, but you just need to bang some chicks!"

"That's easy enough for you," the angry Hyde spat back, "You were banging chicks when you were still with Jackie!"

Hyde stomped off and Kelso was left standing in the street, soon to be joined by Fez and Eric. He pointed at their friend and huffed.

"What's his problem?" He shouted, "Not our fault Jackie doesn't love him anymore."

"Well, she was the first girl he ever loved," Eric sighed, "And Hyde isn't exactly the most loving guy. What are the chances he'll ever find someone else he doesn't hate?"

"Zero," Fez added.

The three men made their way back to Eric's house. They'd expected Hyde to mope around a bit after Jackie left, maybe even listen to some more country music, but this had gone on for weeks. He'd stormed off in the street just because they'd mentioned him calling a girl that flirted with him at The Hub. She definitely seemed Hyde's type too, due to the fact she stunk of weed and she wasn't wearing a bra.

"I just don't get it," Kelso continued.

"What else is new?" Eric mumbled.

"He's never been like this before. His own mom left and he barely cared."

"That's because Eric's mom replaced her and showered her in love," Fez explained.

"That's right!" Kelso exclaimed, turning to Eric, "Eric, you should totally lend him Donna."

Eric stared in annoyance at Kelso, before punching him in the arm and making his way into his home. His friends followed him and they stepped into the living room, only to be greeted by Jackie.

"Jackie?" Kelso exclaimed, barging over and giving her a huge hug.

"Michael! Be careful!" She shouted at him, only for Fez to join in. Eric stood by the doorway.

"What the hell, I feel left out. Jackie!" He exclaimed, rubbing over to join in also.

"Boys! Give her space!" Kitty demanded, placing a hand on her arm after they all let go, "Jackie is delicate!"

"Why?" Eric asked as Jackie gave Mrs Forman an angry look.

"Because! She's...a woman!" Kitty yelled at the last minute, "I'll give you time to catch up. Jackie, we'll talk more later." And she hurried into the kitchen.

"Jackie, what are you doing here?" Eric asked, "I thought you were in Chicago, hosting your own tv show."

"And I was!" Jackie shot back, "I just...felt like coming home for a bit. Clearly you all missed me."

"Uh-huh!" Kelso exclaimed, "I have seen so many ugly girls lately and Donna just can't burn them like you can. She's all like 'ugly girls have feelings too'."

Kelso and Fez sat on the couch next to Jackie, whilst Eric took the green armchair nearest to her.

"Have you been crying? You look like me when I've been crying," Fez asked.

"I just got a little emotional coming home!" She groaned, pulling out her hand mirror to check her makeup.

"Oh, so you do have emotions," Eric shot at her, earning an evil look, "Well, Hyde's gonna freak when he sees you. I don't know whether that's a good freak or a bad freak but it'll be fun to find out."

And at that remark, Jackie burst into tears.

"She's only been back five minutes!" Fez shouted, as Kelso put an awkward arm around his ex-girlfriend, "I told you your words hurt."

"Jeez, Jackie, I'm sorry!" Eric stammered, getting off the chair and kneeling beside the crying Jackie, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…" Jackie sniffled, "I just need to talk to Steven. Alone."

Jackie silently made her way into the basement where Steven Hyde was sat on the couch, staring blankly at the TV. She lingered on the wooden steps, just watching him for a few seconds, before walking over and clearing her throat.

"Still watching 'Little House on the Prairie', huh?" She smiled. Hyde turned suddenly to see her stood there and quickly stood up himself.

"Jackie! W-What are you doing here?" He exclaimed, running over as if to embrace her before stopping himself. It left him stood awkwardly, arms outstretched. Jackie walked over and hugged him herself.

"I missed home. Not that I really have one anymore seeing as both my parents don't live here now," she said, sheepishly, "Found that out the hard way when I turned up at my house and there was someone else living in it."

They let go and stood awkwardly in the silence. Both struggled for something to say. Jackie wasn't sure what she'd expected. For Steven to just sweep her up after six months apart and...take her back. Steven was aloof as it was, nevermind after a six month break. During which, he'd probably slept with god knows how many girls. Jackie began to feel sick.

"Are you okay, man?" Hyde asked, uncertainly, "You've gone kinda...pale?"

"I'm gonna throw up," Jackie stated, before running upstairs, as fast as her clunky heels would carry her. Hyde paused for a moment and followed her. She ran up to the bathroom and held onto the toilet and heaved. Behind her, Hyde gingerly held back her hair.

"Look, Jackie, I don't know what you want from me but you've been gone six months. If you expected us to just get back together like that," Hyde frowned with a click of his fingers on his spare hand, "You're wrong. We need to have a talk."

Jackie shook her head as she carefully wiped her mouth on some toilet paper, and flushed the whole mess away.

"Steven, I didn't come back for that," she scowled, still feeling disgusting.

"Oh," he sighed, failing in hiding his disappointment, "Well, good, because I don't want that either."

"Steven."

"Like it's been a long time, we're probably different people now."

"Steven."

"Honestly," Hyde fake smiled as he walked out of the bathroom, "You're probably married back in Chicago or something to some businessman."

"Steven!"

He turned to Jackie who was stood in the bathroom, fists clenched and a face of anger. _This _was the Jackie he knew. Turns out they weren't quite different people after all.

"Steven, I came here to tell you that I am pregnant. And it's yours."

And with that she threw up again.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry I haven't updated, I didn't want to**

"Jackie," Hyde said, slowly and seriously, "If this is some lie to try and get me to get back with you, you better cut it out."

Jackie, who was still clinging onto the toilet, wiped her eyes.

"No, Steven, it's not. I only found out in Chicago."

Hyde rubbed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Are you sure it's...are you sure it's mine?"

Jackie paused and turned to look at the father of her baby. She felt so angry, and hurt, and sad and disgusted. She watched to punch him and be sick on him at the same time.

"Duh! It can't be anyone else's!"

"That means you're like...six months?! Jackie, what the hell?"

Silently, she unfastened the large coat she was wearing to reveal a small, but substantial, bump. Steven stared at it like Jackie was growing a second head down there. Which, technically, she was.

"Look, I didn't even know if I was going to tell you or not. But, I can't go through with this without you knowing about it."

"I need some air," Hyde grumbled, beginning to walk out. Jackie tried to follow him, but had to return to the toilet to throw up once more, accompanied by deep sobs.

Eric passed a furious Hyde on the stairs, who refused to speak. He came onto the landing to find a sobbing Jackie, clinging onto the toilet.

"Jackie?"

Quickly, she fastened her coat up to hide the bump and turned to see him stood there, staring at her in shock.

"Oh, Eric, have you not heard of privacy!" She shouted, getting up.

"I mean...the door does shut," he replied, dryly, demonstrating for her, "Take it Hyde wasn't too happy to see you."

Jackie stammered, unsure of what lie to tell to Eric. Before she could get any words out, he walked up to her and gave her a gentle, if not awkward, hug. She knew they were both expecting her to push him away in disgust or make a cruel comment, yet she held onto him and buried her head in his scrawny shoulder.

"Eric, I've been really stupid."

"Believe me, I know all about being stupid. Do you want me to get Donna or-?"

"Actually...could I just talk to you? I already told your mom so…"

Eric led Jackie to his bedroom, where she sat down on his bed. It was definitely the most uncomfortable experience he'd had in his room, and that had a lot of competition.

"Ignore the G.I Joes."

"Eric, I'm pregnant. And it's Hyde's. And I have no money, no friends, I lost my apartment in Chicago and I don't know what to do."

This information took some time to sink in for Eric. Once it had sunk in, it took further time to try and think of something to say.

"If it looks like my Joes are, like, uneven, it's because Kelso melted my desert expedition Joe in a science experiment…"

"Sounds about right," Jackie nodded with a sigh.

"So...what- what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't know whether Steven will accept our baby. I have no clue how I'm going to make a living here on practically no money and no parents. How am I supposed to get a job when I'm six months pregnant and have no experience in anything except hosting a TV show that nobody watched!"

Eric didn't say anything. There wasn't really anything to say.

"Look, I won't tell anyone. Not even Donna."

"Thanks, Eric. I really...needed a friend. Even if it is you."

Hyde stormed out of the house and was about to get into his car, only to find Red sat in his corvette. He looked at him, questioningly. Red rolled down the window.

"They were having girl talk," he explained. Red saw the emotion on Hyde's face, "Steven, get in."

Hyde got into the car, and the two men sat in silence for a few minutes, staring out towards the house.

"Jackie's pregnant."

"Huh," Red replied, seemingly unmoved, "I thought she'd gotten chubby. Yours?"

"Yeah."

The silence returned. Red reached to the backseat, pulled out two beers and handed one to Hyde.

"Listen, Steven. You're probably expecting me to yell and tell you you're a dumbass."

"I am a dumbass."

"But-...true. But I'm not going to do that. At the end of the day, Jackie's going to have your baby. You can do one of two things here. You can be a dumbass, leave her on her own and let another 'you' come into this world, only to end up smoking pot in someone else's basement and living with some other family of saps. _Or_...you take responsibility and stay by Jackie's side and raise this baby up to the best you can."

Steven said nothing and took a swig of beer.

"You know, when Kitty told me she was pregnant with Laurie, I could have run to the hills. You never see it coming, even though Kitty and I were married at the time. But, think about it. In three months, you're going to have a baby with the woman you love."

Steven scoffed.

"I don't-"

"And, for God's sake, don't tell me you don't still love her. The amount of country music I have heard from my basement, you'd have thought there'd be a herd of cows and a saloon down there."

Steven thought about this and drank more beer. Red joined in on the silence.

"Yeah. The last thing we need is more messed up kids like me all over Point Place. So I guess I should stick around after all."

Red smiled and held up his beer. Hyde smiled also and clinked his can against Red's.

"Plus, Kitty is dead set on having a grandchild. She's very excited, you know."

Jackie sat in the kitchen, staring despondently at a plate of brownies that Mrs Forman had insisted upon baking for her. Steven walked in through the sliding door.

"Jackie."

"Steven."

He sighed and sat down.

"I'm sorry...about before. It was just a shock."

"Yeah, I get it. It was a shock for me too. Plus I'm fat now."

Hyde laughed. That was the Jackie he knew.

"Boy or girl?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't had a scan."

"Well, then, why don't we go together?"

Jackie smiled and held onto Hyde's hand.

"I'd like that."

Hyde leant over and kissed the top of her head.

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Donna frowned at her boyfriend. Eric had been really distant and quiet, and she felt for sure he was hiding something. He hid a lot of things from her so she picked up the signs pretty quickly. As he sat on the couch in the basement, watching TV, trying to not make eye contact with her, she decided to question him.

"Have you done something?"

"No," he exclaimed, stiffly, "What do you mean?"

"You're acting weird. Have you been touching yourself?"

Eric rolled his eyes at her, but deep down he felt sick. Donna and Jackie were immensely close, they'd even lived together at one point. It felt so strange keeping one of Jackie's secrets from Donna, but he had to do it. He'd promised Jackie, plus, Hyde was his best friend. Keeping the secret would be important to him too.

"Yes. Yes, Donna, I have sorry," Eric replied.

Donna grimaced and regretted asking. Suddenly, the door burst open and a visibly pregnant Jackie stormed into the basement.

"Jackie!" Donna yelled, getting up to face her best friend, "What the...what the _hell_?!"

Jackie stood nervously in the doorway as Donna stared at the obvious baby bump. Eric remained on the couch, holding his chin, agitatedly.

"Erm…" she began, trying to think of an excuse. There came a pounding down the stairs as Kelso and Fez bounced into the basement.

"Hey, Jackie...OH!" Kelso screamed, pointing at the bump.

"Jackie O's here?" Fez squealed excitedly. He turned round rapidly and threw his arms out in exasperation, "No, she isn't! It's just Jackie...and she's gotten fat."

"Hey!" Jackie shouted, "Fez! I am not fat!"

"Just pregnant?!" Donna yelled furiously, "Jackie, am I the only one who didn't know you were back? Or pregnant?"

Eric stared at Jackie and shook his head silently and dramatically, pleading with her not to tell Donna he knew.

"No one knows I'm pregnant, except the father...and Eric's mom."

Donna turned to Eric in shock.

"I can't believe your mom didn't tell us! Mrs Forman always tells us the recent gossip!"

"Yeah! Yeah...she'll be in for it later," Eric stumbled, faking anger.

"Look, none of you can tell Steven you know!" Jackie interrupted, storming her way into the centre of the basement, "You all need to promise me! I may be pregnant but I'll get Donna to beat you all up."

"But why can't Hyde know?" Fez asked.

There was a moment of silence as the information sunk in. Donna, Fez and Kelso all pointed at Jackie and exclaimed in shock. Eric remained silent until Donna looked at him and he gave a belated scream.

"He's the father? Jackie!" Donna exclaimed, walking towards her friend. Jackie ran her hands through her hair and quickly ran out of the door. She followed her, slamming the basement door.

"Hyde's gonna be a Dad," Kelso mused, "Who'd have thought!"

"Yeah, we all thought it would be you," Eric added.

"Nuh-uh! I only do it at night 'cos that's when all the...stuff...is asleep!"

"Guys!" Fez shouted, "This isn't important! What is important is Jackie. And the baby shower I must throw her!"

Fez ran out of the door, leaving Kelso and Eric alone in the basement. They sat on the couch in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Hey," Steven said as he made his way into the basement, grabbed himself a popsicle and sitting himself between Eric and Kelso. Kelso gave a worried look to Eric behind Steven's back and Eric dramatically swiped at his own throat to shut Kelso up. Kelso nodded, knowingly.

"Hyde, do you want to cut your head off now that Jackie's knocked up?"

Eric threw his head into his hands as Hyde looked at Kelso in annoyance.

"So I'm guessing you all know then? Figure that Jackie wouldn't keep it to herself."

"No, Hyde, look," Eric sighed, "She didn't tell anyone. They were all here and she showed up and they saw the bump and they knew it was yours."

Hyde said nothing. He knew that everyone would find out eventually, plus it wasn't exactly like he didn't want them to know. It was more...he didn't want to know. All his friends knowing made this situation more real and he didn't really want it to be real.

"Whatever, man. It doesn't really matter anyway."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Kelso frowned.

"Sure, I'll have a kid. But I'm not getting back with Jackie or anything. I'll probably only see the kid like half the time."

"Hang on...you're not getting back with Jackie? Dude, she's having your kid...and you obviously still…" Eric started before being cut off.

"Listen, I don't love Jackie anymore. Having a kid won't change that."

Kelso and Eric exchanged a look behind Hyde's back.

"Yeah, you do," Kelso said, seriously for once, "You know, you do. It's just not the way you wanted to get back with her."

Donna followed Jackie out into the Forman's yard. Jackie was sobbing loudly, despite her previous claims that crying should be done either in the bath or a courthouse.

"Jackie, wait!"

Jackie turned to see her friend closely behind her.

"Donna, if you're here to shout at me or tell me I'm stupid, go ahead because chances are I've heard it already."

"I was _going _to ask how you are and how far along you are and…"

"Mrs Forman says I'm probably about five months ahead. Which would make sense seeing as that's when I left for Chicago."

Donna said nothing and watched as her friend practically crumbled into a heap before her. She placed a careful arm around Jackie and began to lead her back to her house.

"Come on, Jackie. We're gonna go to mine, get some cookies and you're going to tell me everything that happened."

**a/n: I'm sorry for the slow uploads, I will try and be better but I don't really get a lot of time to write these days**


End file.
